Love and War
by kim253
Summary: Bella is Gidric's daughter and Eric's wife. The Cullens leave and she goes back to Louisanna. Sometime later Bella is pregnant and the Cullens show up at her six moth mark


Chapter 1

BPOV

The Cullens left me so I left their memory behind in Washington and went to Dallas to stay with my ancestor, Godric. Godric is a 2,000 year old vampire who is very protective of his family, human or vampire. It was two months later that Godric sent me with his lieutenant, Isabel, who I am named after. She took me to Eric and then left saying that Godric told him to watch over me. At first he viewed me with only malice but when I was kidnapped by the vampire Lettie (AN: Maria's coven sister in Jasper's story). Lettie was an enemy of Godric and she knew I was the one human that he cared more about than even his vampire family. She tortured me for days until Eric and Hugo found me. I think that another week of her punishment and I would have died. When we returned to Shreveport, Godric and Sophie-Anne Leclerq, the vampire Queen of Louisiana, were in Fangtasia waiting for us. Godric ran to me and took me from Eric's arms the moment he saw me and cried because I was safe. I was carried to my house in Bon Temps where I was allowed to sleep in for the next three days.

Over the past year Eric, Godric, Isabel, Stan Baker, Godric's other lieutenant, and Queen Sophie-Anne have become a family and I'm pregnant with Eric's child. I am happy and when our child is born, I'll be changed a year later. I really hope I don't see the Cullens anytime in the near future.

Chapter 2

6 months Pregnant

I was working at Merlotte's as a waitress when Sookie called me to tell me that there was a table in her section that she needed me to take.

"Sookie I'm only here for another hour and I'm not really suppose to be on my feet a lot," I told her from Sam's office.

"They're only vampires and I have like 8 other tables," she said with her puppy dog eyes. I groaned and stood up.

"Does that work on Bill?"

"No, it only works on my non-vampire friends." She laughed and walked away smiling.

I walked over to the table and froze when I saw who it was, the Cullens. I promised Sookie that I would take this table so I kept my eyes down and walked over to their table.

"Hi welcome to Merlotte's. May I take your order?"

"We just want True Blood please 8 bottles and a Sonny platter," I heard Alice order.

"Are you pregnant honey," I heard the voice of my ex-mother say in her motherly tone.

"Yes ma'am she is almost 7 months," I heard Godric say behind me. I smiled and turned to see him standing there with a smile on his face.

"You're early," I said going back to work, "I'll have your order in a few minutes." I walked over to Lafayette and Tara at the bar and gave them my orders. Tara handed me the drinks while Lafayette handled the Sonny platter. I walked the drinks back to the table and noticed a new person with the family, she was very beautiful and she was holding on to Edward almost as if she was in danger. I shook it off, handed them the drinks and went to it at the bar to wait for the platter. Godric came over to sit beside me and began to speak in his native tongue, German, but I knew that Edward would never be able to figure out what he was saying because Godric is the only German vampire that speaks this 'dead' language.

_**Do you know them, my daughter?**_

_**Yes **__**they**__** are the Cullens. The vampire family that let me love them then broke my heart without looking back.**_

_**What do you want me to do with them?**_

_**Bring them to the club after Eric clears it out then we'll speak with them and then I will convince Queen Sophie-Anne to let them stay until I tell them to leave.**_

_**Are you sure about this Isabella?**_

_**Yes but wait to invite them until I give them the food. And be nice to them they were my family at one time.**_

Godric agreed and I gave the Cullens the food. In 20 more minutes I can leave and go home for a few moments then head over to the club to speak with the Cullens. They went ahead and paid for the food and gave me my tip, then I went to the back to change out of my work clothes and into my usual get up. By the time I was done it was time for me to leave and I saw that Godric was talking to the Cullens.

"Okay guys, I'm headin' out now see ya tomorrow," I told Lafayette, Tara, Sookie, Terry and Sam on my way out. I waved at Godric, got in my car and drove home. The lights were on indicating that Alcide was here and hadn't gone out yet.

"Alcide, I'm home!"

"Hey Isa, I'm in the kitchen just makin some dinner."

"The pack is coming over again arent they?"

"How did you know, Lotus?"

"Only you would have a pack of werewolves over to a house where a vampire stays most night." He smiled at me and went back to working on what ever he was making, it smelled like Gumbo.

"That smells heavenly make sure you save me a bowl or two."

"Will do Lotus."

"Okay I gotta get changed, I'm headin out to Shreveport for a meeting with some old friends."

"Okay I'll see you before sunrise." I walked upstairs and changed into a maternity dress then walked out the house saying bye to Alcide and drove to Fangtasia. I saw Godric, Eric, Bill and the Cullen's cars in the parking lot and smiled to myself. I walked through the front door and walked to stand beside my family. The Cullens looked surprised to see a human here and still don't know that its me. Godric and Bill looked at me to begin.

"I'll start with introductions first. This is Carlise, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper; the Cullen family. Guys this is Bill Compton, Eric Northman, Hugo, Longshadow, Chow, Isabel, Stan and Godric."

"Hello everyone but how do you know our names," Carlise said looking at me.

"Oh I forgot that you knew me when I looked differently. I'm the girl you left to die in Forks." I said with a sad smile.

"Do you know her now," Eric asked pulling my body to his and nuzzling my neck.

They all stood there frozen, all but the girl they had with them.

"What is going on," she asked, "who are you?"

"My name was Isabella Marie Swan to them but that wasn't my real name. My name is Isabelle Rosalinda Northman nee Hale." I told her adding a small curtsy. Emmett was the first to snap out of the daze he looked like he would cry if he could.

"Jelly Bean, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave but they made me," He said getting on his knees, "please forgive me little sister."

I walked over to my brother bear and touched his face gently. My eyes began to tear up and I made him look at me.

"I forgave you a long time ago Emmy Bear, the same with Rose and Jasper. You three were always my family no matter what. Emmett grabbed me into a soft hug and he started shaking like he was crying.

"I missed you Bells," He whispered into my shoulder, "I have my little sister back."

"I missed you too big brother."

**Sorry but all of my stories will have **


End file.
